


Светлячки над водой

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot
Summary: Каждый по-своему начинает и выигрывает зомби-апокалипсис.





	Светлячки над водой

Летний сезон дождей завершил для Иваты первый год зомби-апокалипсиса. Он слушал непрерывный стук капель в окно и думал, что год назад в это время сидел в офисе и сражался с очередной безликой, сентиментальной заметкой про романтику сливового дождя и шутил с коллегами про то, что изначально-то дожди называли плесневелыми, потому что именно из-за сырости, которую они приносили с собой, дома в рекордные сроки зарастали плесенью. 

«Но это название так некрасиво и лишено вкуса, да, Кавамура-семпай?»

«Верно, верно, Ивата-кун. Так что ты уж постарайся со статьей».

А потом с первым или со вторым душным днем по интернету прокатилось объявление о наступлении зомби. Спустя пять минут Ивате дали задание написать для портала статью о паранойе, запущенной медиа-источниками. Кавамура как раз рассказывал про радиопостановку «Войны миров» Герберта Уэллса в Америке в тридцатые годы прошлого века, когда на улице впервые закричали. 

Все время после этого Ивата чувствовал себя героем аниме про апокалипсис. Сама концепция оживших мертвецов не помещалась в его сознании, и его ощущение реальности с треском лопнуло, когда он впервые увидел зомби. Они были точь-в-точь такие же, как на винтажном плакате «Рассвета мертвецов» в курилке на втором этаже. Ивате пришлось разбить в ней панорамное окно и прыгать, чтобы спастись: двери, к счастью, закрывались внутрь, и он заблокировал их столом, просунув ножки сквозь железные ручки, больше похожие на поручни в метро. Зомби гудели, возили по стеклу руками, оставляя кровавые разводы, и прижимались лицами, расплющивая то, что от них осталось, в странные рожи. Племянники Иваты тоже любили так баловаться. И он так хохотал, выпрыгивая в окно, что едва не подавился собственным галстуком, взлетевшим от толчка.

По радио, сколько жива была связь, Ивата потом слышал больше десятка различных предположений о том, что произошло. Варианты разнились от экзотической африканской болезни, завезенной почему-то китайскими эмигрантами, до экспериментальной вакцины, утечка которой произошла с американской базы. Орда неизвестно откуда взявшихся зомби накрыла Токио плотной медленной волной, сжирая все, что попадалось по пути.

Нужно было бежать со скоростью дедлайна, который наступил еще вчера, но Ивата, как и тысячи других таких же горожан, все медлил. Ждал новостей от сестры, то и дело проверяя «Лайн» — дозвониться куда-то было нереально. В интернете писали про решительный отпор со стороны полиции, про государственные убежища и про то, как якудза с катанами в руках героически обороняют свои штаб-квартиры. Ивата собственными глазами видел несколько селфи ребят с татуировками на фоне расквашенных зомби. 

На улице заправляло душное, влажное лето. Кондиционер у Иваты шумел, и он предпочел мучиться от жары в закупоренной крошечной квартирке, слушая официальные сухие объявления по громкой связи: «Пожалуйста, не оставляйте машины посреди улицы. Сохраняйте спокойствие. Обращайтесь к полицейским в случае необходимости».

Ивата еще не успел поверить в то, что все происходящее — на самом деле, как уже все закончилось. Тогда он очень быстро потерял счет времени. Небо днем казалось желтоватым, как яйцо, запеченное в сливках. Снаружи, стоило приоткрыть окно, тянуло смрадом. По улицам гуляли зомби, медленные, как собаки, зараженные бешенством. Жара, судя по всему, действовала и на них — Ивата заметил, что они отчего-то не торопятся заходить в здания, просто бродят вокруг, медленно и молча, и ждут. Ивата несколько раз честно пытался выйти: сбил замок на двери, ведущей на крышу, обошел ее по периметру и понял, что пропал. Вся улица была запружена зомби, насколько хватало глаз. Пускай и медленные, они брали количеством. 

Уничтоженный, он прошел по всем этажам, стуча в двери. Никто не отвечал ему. В открытых квартирах, разгромленных, оставленных впопыхах, он обчистил холодильники, забрал все сухари, консервы и питьевую воду. Из квартиры в пентхаусе унес роскошный «Макбук», о котором давно мечтал, не смог удержаться.

Очередной вехой его безвременья стало сообщение от сестры. Она сбросила ему видеофайл в «Лайн» после глухого молчания. Последний раз она так красилась на годовщину с мужем.

Сестра сидела на диване, обнимая спящих сыновей.

«Дорогой Кен, надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, — она улыбалась. — Ты знаешь, я уверена, что до совершеннолетия именно мать отвечает за своих детей. В той ситуации, которая сложилась, я не вижу для них будущего».

Она отпустила старшего сына, и он сполз на диван, как неуклюжая деревянная кукла.

«Почему ты все еще в Токио?» — думал Ивата. В это мгновение ему хотелось, чтобы видео стало медленным, как зомби на улице, чтобы подохло и разложилось до того, как он успеет его досмотреть.

«Последнее, на что я надеюсь — на то, что ты успел уехать, не дожидаясь нас. Я слышала, связь очень плохая, и тогда ты не получишь это видео. Но если ты не успел, пожалуйста, выбирайся. Я не хочу и не буду тебя обременять. Больше не думай о нас, слышишь? Пока-пока».

Ночью, лежа в полной темноте в ванной, Ивата разработал собственную теорию появления зомби. Наверное, думал он, все дело в телевизорах. Все без ума от плазмы. К кому ни приди — экран в половину стены. Оттуда они и вылезли, как Садако из колодца. Переступили грань воображения и реальности. Как иначе такие создания могут существовать, он не представлял. 

И, так как он не был Эшем Уильямсом, Ивата остался у себя в квартире, начав праздную, беззаботную, насколько это позволяли условия, жизнь безработного, о которой прежде мог только мечтать. Вставал поздно, играл в карманную приставку, на которую у него прежде не хватало времени. Без электричества пришлось тяжело, но многие жильцы перед тем, как уехать, или пойти истинно японским путем освобождения от бренной жизни, истерически закупились самым необходимым. Ивата вскрыл запертые двери — в некоторых квартирах так смердело, что там невозможно было находиться — набрал батареек, забрал у одной из соседок горелку и запасные газовые баллоны к ней, у другой унес горшочки с травами и полную коробку шоколада.

«Беспечные люди, — думал Ивата, в том числе и о своей сестре. — А если бы это было проклятие, и каждый умерший становился бы зомби?» 

Июль и август были невыносимы. Ивата ходил на крышу делать зарядку и подкармливал голубей, пока не понял, что шорох их крыльев и курлыканье привлекают внимание зомби. Однажды он два часа, обливаясь потом под летней панамой, следил, спрятавшись за парапетом крыши, за тем, как парочка зомби с тупым упрямством пытается взойти на первый этаж по внешней лестнице. Они шли, раскачиваясь по такой амплитуде, словно при землетрясении. Оба не добрались даже до первой площадки. Ивате сверху не удалось разглядеть что с ними случилось, он видел только, как они скатились с лестницы и остались лежать у ее подножия отвратительной, медленно шевелящейся грудой тряпья.

После сезона тайфунов стало проще. Похолодало, Токио лежал за окном черный и тихий, и только ветер посвистывал и дребезжал почтовыми ящиками на дверях квартир. Водопровод перестал работать, зато зомби стало в разы меньше, а те, что остались, двигались еще медленнее, чем прежде, словно, как и рептилии, оказались чувствительны к холодам. Ивата, обмирая от страха и собственного мужества, обследовал три близлежащих дома, включая традиционный одноэтажный дом по соседству, редкое ископаемое в современном Токио. Так у него появились биотуалет, катана и искусственная елка.

Котацу не работало. По утрам и вечерам, дрожа во время обтирания влажными салфетками, Ивата смотрел в окно, этот телевизор для кошек. Ветер гнал по небу рваное одеяло туч, а по земле — пластиковые пакеты и зомби. Однажды ночью Ивата проснулся от странного напряжения, повисшего в воздухе. По улице еле слышно и неуклюже плелись темные корявые фигуры. Целая армия, думал Ивата, прильнув лицом к стеклу. 

Как любой японец он знал, что будет дальше. Дальше были холода и Новый Год, который Ивата встречал, закутавшись в три слоя одежды и под одеялом. Ему нельзя было простывать, и он не простыл. В начале января выпал тонкий слой снега, сделав краше все, что мог. Под снегом изредка что-то ползло и двигалось, и Ивата, наверное, мог бы выйти, но он так устал от страха, который проник в него сквозь поры и стабильно бултыхался на уровне безнадеги, что предпочел свежие батарейки и игру «Воины-самураи: состояние войны» на PSP.

Потом пришла весна и следом — лето. Полил дождь. В один из серых дней Ивата посмотрел в окно, внезапно поймал собственное отражение в стекле и себя не узнал. Этот год высушил и состарил его. 

Только после сезона дождей он решился наконец выйти, гонимый невыносимой духотой и едким запахом дома, превратившегося в склеп. Улица распахнула над ним прозрачный зонт свежего летнего неба со светящимся кабошоном солнца в зените. Ивата вдохнул душной пустоты и уселся прямо на землю, не чувствуя под собой ног. У него было чувство, словно он космонавт, вернувшийся из глубокого космоса. Как будто все это время — целый год — он просто таращился в нарисованные декорации за окном. Но вот он вернулся, а вокруг все те же декорации до того, как в них запустят массовку. Токио, воссозданный в масштабе один к одному, покинутый и одинокий. 

Ивата почему-то ожидал увидеть картину полной разрухи, как показывают в аниме — здания, расколотые длинными вертикальными трещинами, тут и там — пожарища, искореженные остовы машин… Его тихая улица, зажатая между рядами двухэтажных домов с вкраплениями трехэтажек и одной пятиэтажки, скорее походила на книжную полку, которую ленивая хозяйка не вытирала пару недель. Правда, асфальт кое-где потрескался…

Ивата вдруг понял, что помимо шелеста деревьев слышит сухое отрывистое постукивание и, насторожившись, пошел искать его источник. Посреди дороги лежали кости, обглоданные до желтоватой белизны, среди них, опрокинутый на затылок, валялся человеческий череп и в нем — крошечный черепок, то ли грызуна, то ли птицы, Ивата не стал присматриваться. По-летнему горячий ветер влетал в глазницы большого черепа, задевал маленький, и тот принимался постукивать, как сухие фасолинки в погремушке.

«Неужели и у зомби бывают игрушки? Или чувство юмора?» — подумал Ивата.

Ветер стих, Ивату окружила солнечная тишина, и он вдруг кожей почувствовал, что остался один. Он вытер пот, струящийся по лицу, полой футболки и отошел в тень, разве что чуть менее жаркую по сравнению с солнцепеком.

… Все ушли. Никто не вернулся за Иватой. Даже зомби. Он стоял, запрокинув голову, и невидяще смотрел на побеги дикого винограда, увившие верх соседней ограды. Часть из них замерзла и засохла, другая разрослась слишком густо. Ивата даже не знал, что кто-то из соседей выращивает что-то подобное. Он стоял и думал о том, что, по крайней мере, делал самое главное — чистил зубы три раза в день и дважды в день пользовался ополаскивателем для полости рта.

Машины, из тех, что остались, или аккуратно жались к краю дороги, или стояли на автомобильных местах. Ивата обошел их все. Какие-то были заперты, большинство открыты и с ключами в бардачках, на приборной доске или под ковриком. Не завелась ни одна.

«Аккумуляторы сели…» — пот заливал Ивате глаза. 

Его собственная машина осталась далеко, у издательства. Сейчас он не мог даже вспомнить, как добрался до дома. На электричке? Наверное, транспорт еще работал. Или нет? Ивата вдруг с ужасом понял, что упустил возможность, которая выпадает единственный раз в жизни журналиста — право на сенсацию. Все это время он мог бы вести дневник выжившего и живописать ужасы проживания в квартире, окруженной зомби.

«День неизвестный. Зомби штурмуют соседнюю квартиру. Мы с господином… Как же его? А, неважно. С господином таким-то (потом придумаю фамилию) обороняем его порог с ножами в руках. Полиции не до нас, и собственное спасение находится в наших собственных руках. (Повтор, нехорошо, нужно будет заменить). Госпожа такая-то ведет себя очень храбро, готовясь отражать атаку».

Ивата вспомнил, как один из дней в самом начале провел, задернув шторы и прижавшись ухом к двери. За ней бегали, очень глухо, будто в одних носках или на цыпочках, и кто-то истерически, полузадушенно всхлипывал, так отчаянно, что у Иваты волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Ивата сморгнул воспоминание.

«Напишу что-нибудь потом, переведу и загоню американцам», — решил он.

В Америку и американцев он верил беспрекословно, как в великую нацию. В Америке можно было легально купить себе огнестрельное оружие и, если что, сбежать в дремучие леса Канады. Ивате же для начала нужно было обзавестись машиной.

Кроме севших аккумуляторов вскрылась еще одна проблема: почти ни в одной машине не было бензина. Наверное, слили еще до него. Ивату снова спас традиционный дом по соседству: в кухне, в тайнике под полом нашлись две канистры бензина и бутылка сакэ, под навесом, укрытая брезентом, стояла старая «Хонда». Ивата, счастливый, вознес благодарственную молитву перед заброшенным семейным алтарем, не рискнув, впрочем, возжечь благовония.

Аккумулятор он заряжал вечером, не решаясь отойти от переносного генератора, воняющего бензином. Ивата зарядил и телефон, впервые за долгое время запустив свой ноут, но все напрасно — навигатор раз за разом выдавал ошибку, и Ивата лег спать, так ничего и не придумав, чтобы наутро оказаться один на один с огромным пустынным Токио.

У него не было никакого определенного плана, но в спортивном костюме, белой майке и с катаной, прицепленной на запасной ремешок от рабочей сумки, Ивата выглядел почти как крутой учитель Онидзука, только круче, — решил он, посмотрев в свое отражение в пыльном окне первого этажа. Поэтому он загрузил в «Хонду» запас сухарей, шоколада, салфеток, сменной одежды и бутилированную воду, которая почему-то с каждой следующей бутылкой казалась все гаже на вкус, повесил на плечо полотенце, положил на соседнее сидение катану и поехал, ориентируясь сначала по знакомым местам, а потом — по солнцу. 

Так он доехал до парка Эхара, а потом заблудился, обманутый памятью и солнцем, которое сначала предательски спряталось за облако, а потом, после очередного поворота, выскочило с неожиданной стороны, спутав в воображении Иваты восток и запад. Надо было, наверное, искать себе другие ориентиры — Токийскую телебашню или какой-нибудь из небоскребов, типа Синдзюку Гранд Тауэр, но Ивата плохо представлял, с какой стороны должен находиться выезд из Токио, который он ищет. И только добравшись до парка Синдзюку, он понял, куда направляется.

Ивата, начавший стариться, но не повзрослевший, тратил драгоценный бензин на то, чтобы попрощаться с Токио. Он вытер лицо полотенцем и поехал вперед, минуя парк Йойоги, станцию Харадзюку, вдоль магазинов и высотных зданий и выехал на перекресток перед одноименной станцией и памятником Хатико. 

Наверное, он чего-то ждал, какого-то знака. Печати прямо на белой стене торгового центра, Ангела, как в «Евангелионе», который пробежит по Парковой улице, цепляя провода…

Солнце бликовало в стеклах окон, и все надписи были на местах, лишь казались выцветшими. Каменный Хатико все так же ждал хозяина, поворотясь мордой в сторону дороги. Ивата открыл окно, и жара потекла в машину липкой волной так, что стало трудно дышать. Вот оно, лето, время арбузов, фейерверков и девушек в юкатах. Ивата сжал руки на руле. Дело шло к вечеру, и загустевший свет оранжевой волной залил перекресток.

Ивате вдруг пришло в голову, что он глядит на бескомпромиссное исполнение его эгоистических желаний: свобода, не нужно ходить на работу и можно делать, что хочешь, никакой арендной платы и споров с соседями, и нет пенсии, на которую надо откладывать. Как будто кто-то пришел и осуществил все его мечты. 

На Сибуе ничто не напоминало о зомби. Если до этого Ивате попадались магазины с разбитыми витринами, и «Хонду» время от времени с хрустом подбрасывало на костях, которые он не заметил и не успел объехать, то Сибуя осталась в том виде, в котором он ее запомнил, за вычетом людей и шума машин и поездов. Как будто даже зомби постеснялись осквернить ее и, если кого-то и сожрали, то не оставили ни косточки.

Ивата смотрел на то, как медленно удлиняются летние полупрозрачные тени, и на сердце у него было тяжело, потому что чем дальше, тем полнее он понимал, что достиг конечной точки своего путешествия, начав его год назад. Будущее его сократилось до широкого перекрестка и солнца, просвечивающего насквозь стеклянную галерею с черными силуэтами переходов. Он настолько ушел в созерцание, что не сразу понял, что уже не один.

Откуда-то то ли из арки, то ли из выхода магазина «109» вынырнули две тени и шагали теперь по направлению к перекрестку и «Хонде».

У Иваты похолодели ладони, и сердце зашлось в заполошном стуке. Он потянулся было к катане, но остановился на полпути. Эти двое, кем бы они ни были, шли куда быстрее и ровнее, чем двигались зомби. Надежда на вкус напомнила Ивате ментоловую карамельку от кашля: во рту стало зябко, и следующий глоток воздуха вышел совершенно горьким.

Двое наконец-то подошли достаточно близко, остановились у ближайшего перехода, и Ивата почти поперхнулся от неожиданности зрелища. Молодой человек, с буйным рыжим беспорядком на голове, в глухом черном плаще, слишком неуместным в эту жару, чтобы на него можно было не обращать внимания, хмуро стоял, широко расставив ноги, навьюченный парой увесистых сумок и рюкзаком вдобавок, и держал в каждой руке по канистре. Его спутник, с прической не менее примечательной по цвету, сиреневой рваной волной закрывающей лицо до середины носа, (Неужели он что-то видит?», — подумал Ивата), в гавайке с изображением листьев гинкго, рваных джинсах, небрежно подвернутых на разную длину, тоже остановился и улыбнулся, наклонив голову к плечу. Оба молодых человека показались Ивате ненормально высокими. Может быть, дело было в тенях, узкими клиньями воткнувшихся в «зебру».

Сиреневый что-то сказал рыжему, небрежно положив локоть на его плечо. Слова утонули в вечернем мареве. Рыжий кивнул, а потом посмотрел прямо Ивате в лицо. Цвета его глаз на таком расстоянии Ивата не разглядел, но искренне удивился, когда от этого взгляда в лобовом стекле не появилось пулевого отверстия на уровне его лба.

Ивате впервые пришло в голову, что эти люди в пустом Токио могут оказаться куда опасней зомби, и что, может быть, ему стоит прямо сейчас утопить педаль в пол и уехать. Только вот ехать ему было особо некуда, а эти двое так и продолжали расслабленно стоять.

Сиреневый, словно прочитав мысли Иваты, ухмыльнулся так широко и явно, что, казалось, край его усмешки почти дотянулся до уха, и сделал два широких, расхлябанных шага в сторону машины. На его поясе справа налево висела, уходя в карман, щегольская цепочка, изгибом повторяющая контур улыбки. При ходьбе она взблескивала, и от ее покачивания в такт движению бедер казалось, что у сиреневого вместо живота должна быть мускулистая впадина, столь любимая современными модельерами. 

Ивата молодых красивых парней никогда не любил, утратив на жизненном пути избыток молодости и изначально пропустив красоту в списке собственных достоинств, но теперь пялился почти непристойно на последних двоих жителей Токио, которых уже и не надеялся встретить. С другой стороны, эти двое даже с такого расстояния не казались красивыми, но Ивате мерещилась в них некая абсолютная уверенность, свойственная людям, у которых все схвачено. Он до скрипа сжал руль.

Сиреневый остановился и сначала высоко поднял вверх руки, показывая, что безоружен, хотя его усмешка и намекала на обратное, а потом, выставив большой палец, помахал рукой над дорогой. Ивата так и сидел, часто моргая. Рыжий закатил глаза и что-то сказал — Ивата услышал голос, но не разобрал слов. Сиреневый сдул прядь с правой стороны на левую и помахал над дорогой уже раскрытой ладонью. И тут до Иваты дошло, что он голосует — на совершенно пустом перекрестке, под слепыми взглядами моллов, махая ладонью в подзывающем жесте и переминаясь так нетерпеливо, что от мелькания крупных алых звезд на его белых носках над кроссовками у Иваты почти что закружилась голова.

Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и машина заурчала. Сиреневый опять улыбнулся, подозвал жестом рыжего. 

«Ну наконец-то», — прочел Ивата во всей его позе.

Они встретились на половине перехода. Сиреневый длинным грациозным шагом обтек машину и, наклонившись, постучал в окно. Вблизи он оказался еще выше, чем казалось издалека — его тень словно бы затопила весь салон.

— Ну ты и каланча. Баскетболист, что ли? — сказал Ивата первое, что пришло в голову.

— Бинго! С первой же попытки.

— Да какой из него баскетболист, — рыжий, наконец, добрел до машины, поставил канистры и разогнулся, отдуваясь. — Так, школота.

— Говори за себя, Ямазаки.

— А ты не цепляйся к словам, Хара.

— А я Ивата, приятно познакомиться.

— Приятно познакомиться, — оба, словно бы вспомнив про манеры, вежливо поклонились, и Ивате сразу стало легче на душе.

— Дядь Ивата, подбросишь до Сэтагаи? — спросил рыжий Ямазаки с хулиганской развязностью.

— А чем заплатите? — Ивата принял правила игры.

— Канистра бензина и канистра воды, — отозвался за него Хара.

— Э-э-э, вода у меня и у самого есть.

— У нас свежая, из источника за школой, — Хара отвинтил крышечку, и на Ивату пахнуло родниковой свежестью.

— А чего сами не на машине, раз бензин есть? — Ивата сглотнул загустевшую слюну.

— Школота же, — буркнул Ямазаки. — Вот-вот восемнадцать исполнится.

Ивата поразился. Они, конечно, выглядели юными, но не настолько. Наверное, все дело в росте… Хара отчего-то лыбился.

— Ну ладно, запрыгивайте, — он бы, по-хорошему, согласился бы и так. Ему нужно было к людям.

Только встретив этих двоих Ивата вдруг понял, какая тишина окружала его последнее время. Конечно, тревоги не давали ему ощутить этого в полной мере, но в этот день он слишком близко подобрался к своему последнему перекрестку.

Теперь он почти с наслаждением слушал, как Ямазаки бухтит, утрамбовывая в багажник сумки, от чего машина покачивается и скрипит. Рюкзак так и не влез, и Ямазаки взял его в салон. Хара сунулся было на переднее сиденье, но увидел катану:

— О, прощу прощения, — и тоже залез на заднее сидение.

— Готовы? — Ивата поправил зеркальце заднего вида, поймав в отражении внимательные светлые глаза Ямазаки, зеленые, почти кошачьи, с хищным разрезом и темным кольцом вокруг нефритовой радужки. — А плащ снять не хочешь?

Ямазаки завозился было, а потом смущенно хмыкнул:

— Тесновато, неудобно.

— Да ладно тебе, выйди, разденься и войди обратно, — они возились на слишком тесном для обоих заднем сиденье, создавая какофонию пыхтения и скрипа с контрапунктом из звона цепочки.

— Ну нафиг! — рявкнул наконец Ямазаки. — Расстегнусь и ладно.

В зеркальце мельтешили две пары рук, гавайка, плащ. Ивата сначала не поверил своим глазам, а потом понял, что не ошибся — под расстегнутым плащом на Ямазаки была перевязь с двумя пистолетами под мышками.

«Настоящие? — жадно подумал Ивата. — Пневматика? Откуда?». .

Он не держал в руках пистолета ни разу в жизни, если не считать игрушек для племянников и водяных автоматов.

— Ну, поехали? — Ивата прокашлялся, не доверяя голосу.

— Йуххухууу! — зычно отозвался Хара и подпрыгнул, глухо стукнувшись макушкой в крышу машины.

— Идиот, — с удовольствием припечатал Ямазаки.

Зеркальце заднего вида показало его улыбку. Хара, проигнорировав его, с трудом открыл окно, высунул в него голову и почти тут же убрал ее с недовольным: «Слишком жарко».

Только через пару кварталов Ивата решился признаться, что не знает дороги, и карты у него нет.

— Да без проблем, — тут же сказал Хара. — Считайте меня своим навигатором.

Ямазаки насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Через триста метров развернитесь на 180 градусов и езжайте обратно, — Хара достаточно удачно имитировал искусственный вежливый голос навигатора и потом заранее предупреждал, где нужно повернуть и сколько примерно проехать.

Солнце зависло алым апельсином над горизонтом. Красный свет перемежался четкими тенями от зданий. Дорогу волнами окаймляли тени проводов, натянутых между столбами. Каждый проблеск лучей между домами зажигал пожар в рыжих лохмах Ямазаки. На заднем сидении царило такое уютное молчание, что Ивата несколько раз открывал рот, чтобы начать разговор, но только раз на четвертый решился.

— А что, ребят, — начал он, откашлявшись, — вы не знаете, кто-нибудь еще в Токио остался?

— Отчего же, знаем, — Хара, судя по голосу, улыбался. — Никого, кроме нас и вас. Всех остальных сожрали.

— И косточек не оставили, — Ямазаки просто констатировал факт.

— Зомби, — у Иваты опять похолодели руки.

— Да уж, кто бы мог подумать… — неопределенно отозвался Хара, и они замолчали.

Наконец-то стало попрохладней. Ивата, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, обтер лицо полотенцем.

— Можно? — у Ямазаки оказалась широкая крепкая ладонь. Когда он зажал в руке полотенце, Ивата увидел, что костяшки у него давно и крепко сбиты, как у мастеров рукопашного боя, отрабатывающих удары на камнях. Ивате не хотелось отдавать полотенце, но отказ он посчитал невежливым.

— А что у вас в школе? — снова начал он чуть погодя.

— Пятеро нас и ни одной девчонки, — челка Хары на мгновение мелькнула в зеркальце.

Ивата все пытался придумать, как задать следующий вопрос. Мимо со свистом проносились пустые дома. Свет ослабел, и окна стали походить на черные стоячие провалы в стенах.

— Прости, дядь, для тебя места нет, — Ямазаки из отражения смотрел ему прямо в глаза жестоким равнодушным взглядом. — Продовольствие на нуле, девчонок нет. 

— И бассейн засран, — радостно добавил Хара. — Мы его не догадались закрыть, и в него листвы по осени нападало, и теперь вода гнилая. Зато есть источник.

— Да, источник, — Ямазаки вздохнул, и опять воцарилось молчание.

Ивата попытался взять себя в руки, хоть в тот момент это и казалось ему почти невыполнимой задачей.

— Причем тут девчонки?

— При возрождении популяции, — отрезал Ямазаки.

— Простите его, он у нас биологией увлекается, — проворковал Хара. — Размножение, пестики, тычинки…

— Я тебе сейчас пропишу в рожу и размножу, — вдруг рявкнул Ямазаки.

— Ну-ну, не стоит стесняться. Благородное увлечение, соблюдение эко-баланса в природе, все такое.

— Зомби — и никаких проблем, — оба заржали.

— Чем вам я один помешаю? — опять попробовал Ивата.

— Да мы сами собираемся с места сняться, попытать счастья где-нибудь еще.

— А где? — Ивата незаметно сбросил скорость. — Может, в горы податься? Вдруг там кто-то выжил?

— Никто там не выжил, — с металлом в голосе отозвался Ямазаки.

— Разве что в дебрях Канады, — прервал неловкое молчание Хара.

— Разве что там, — Ямазаки сказал это очень глухо.

— Так может нам попытать этого самого счастья всем вместе?

— Нас пятеро, — Хара говорил с мягкой, настойчивой осторожностью. — И все баскетболисты. Мы сюда не поместимся.

— Ну можно сначала одних отвезти, потом других. Или найти дом на колесах.

Хара глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну вот что, надоело. Сказано же, ничего нет.

Когда Ивата снова посмотрел в зеркальце заднего вида — увидел дуло пистолета, наставленного на него, и глаза Ямазаки, такие же пустые.

— Неразумно угрожать человеку за рулем, — Ивата сказал это сквозь зубы.

— Неразумно пускать людей с огнестрельным оружием на заднее сидение, — ответил за Ямазаки Хара.

Следующий километр или около того они проехали в молчании, только Хара однажды сказал «направо».

— Замяли, — голос Ямазаки звучал устало. — Прости, дядь, ничего личного.

— Пистолет-то убери.

— Да я давно. И он не заряжен… — Ямазаки вздохнул. — Нам еще долго?

— К самой темноте успеем, — сонно отозвался Хара. — Слушай, поработай навигатором ты, а? Ты сейчас на адреналине, а я спать хочу.

— Спи в другую сторону, — переполошился Ямазаки. — А то опять щекой к плащу приклеишься и будешь жаловаться потом.

— Да я чуть-чуть, — речь Хары превратилась в невнятное бормотание.

Ивата то и дело поглядывал в зеркальце. Хара спал, неудобно согнувшись и устроив голову на плече Ямазаки. Тот недовольно дергал носом и все пытался сдвинуть сиреневые волосы, щекочущие ему шею.

— Прости, дядь, — тихо сказал он, с сожалением посмотрев Ивате в лицо. — Все непросто.

— Да ладно уж, — Ивата постарался сказать это равнодушно, между тем как в душе у него все бурлило.

— Налево.

Он послушно повернул налево. «Канистра с бензином и вода, — думал он, — и наверняка что-то полезное в сумках. И рюкзак. Два пистолета, плащ. Пуленепробиваемый или просто?» «Пуленепробиваемый плащ» — звучало как сказка. 

И можно будет попробовать добраться до гор. Или поехать в порт и выбрать себе яхту. Ивата уже предвидел проблемы с топливом, с навигацией, с продовольствием — одним словом, со всем. Но почему бы не попытаться.

— Остановишь на Кан-пачи? Мы дальше сами, — Ямазаки говорил негромко, явно стараясь не потревожить Хару.

— Скажи, где, — коротко отозвался Ивата.

Через пару поворотов и десятка минут напряженных мыслей, Ямазаки сказал «здесь», и Ивата плавно затормозил, остановив машину практически без толчка.

— Наверное, ты соберись, а его разбудим в последний момент?

Ямазаки, подумав, кивнул. Щека Хары отлипла от его плеча с противным звуком, на коже остался красный отпечаток. Хара, сморщившись, что-то пробормотал и попробовал свернуться клубочком, что при его росте и размерах салона удалось ему едва наполовину. 

— Откроешь багажник? — Ивата подождал несколько секунд и осторожно взял катану.

Ямазаки с усилием тянул из багажника одну из сумок, застрявшую между бутылками с водой и боковой стенкой машины.

— Ну бля, — он залез в багажник едва не по пояс, расшатывая сумку, как больной зуб.

Ивата, схватившись за верхний край багажника, с силой обрушил его на спину Ямазаки и повторил удар, навалившись всем телом. Ямазаки, глухо простонав, стек на асфальт, как только Ивата поднял крышку багажника. Ивата покрылся холодными мурашками — если Хара услышит и проснется, с двумя ему будет уже не справиться. Но времени на то, чтобы проверить, спит Хара или нет, у Иваты не было. 

Он, не доставая катаны из ножен, истерически стукнул Ямазаки по голове — раз, другой, — и трясущимися руками полез за пистолетом. С одной стороны, он мог бы достать катану, но он не был уверен, что сможет проткнуть Ямазаки насквозь так, чтобы убить, а при мысли о том, чтобы перерезать ему горло, Ивату начинало тошнить. 

Ему казалось, что на то, чтобы расстегнуть кобуру и достать пистолет, у него ушла целая вечность. И потом, когда Ивата, все же нажал на курок, пистолет отозвался лишь сухим щелчком, и еще одна вечность ушла у Иваты на то, чтобы найти предохранитель и снять его. Руки дернулись от отдачи, в тишине вечернего города выстрел разнесся гулким многоголосым эхом.

Ивата на мгновение замер, оглушенный и испуганный собственной смелостью. У Ямазаки прямо в середине лба чернело отверстие. Он лежал и пялился в небо, приоткрыв рот. Хмурое выражение стекло с его лица, оно стало удивленным и словно бы утратило возраст. Глаза не помутнели, как ожидал Ивата, в свое время увлекавшийся детективам, а, наоборот, стали прозрачней и словно бы подернулись золотистой дымкой, поднявшейся со дна зрачков. Долгое мгновение спустя Ивата осознал, что после звука выстрела Хара не мог не проснуться.

Когда он посмотрел на машину, увидел, что Хара смотрит на него — то есть, наверное, смотрит — прижавшись лицом, укрытым челкой, к заднему стеклу и расплющив о него нос и улыбку. Ивате некстати вспомнились зомби за дверьми курилки, и он выстрелил, целясь Харе в лоб, не рассчитав ни отдачи, ни того, что пуля сначала пробьет стекло и траектория ее искривится, поэтому вместо лба попал в глаз. За раскатом выстрела почти не слышно было звона, голова Хары запрокинулась, и его отбросило на спинку переднего сидения. Ивата увидел лишь белоснежный промельк его рук в темноте салона, словно две бледные рыбы плеснули в ночном озере. И наступила оглушительная тишина.

Через несколько мгновений в соседнем саду осторожно затрещала цикада, потом к ней присоединилась еще одна. Ивата поймал себя на том, что тихонько мурлычет под нос старую песенку, которую они напевали с сестрой, хлопая в ладоши: «Хо, хо, летят светлячки, там воды горькие, здесь воды сладкие, хо, хо, летят светлячки».

Он попытался встать, но это у него получилось только раз на третий — ноги совсем не держали. Он едва не выстрелил себе в коленку, пытаясь выпутать застрявший палец из капкана спускового крючка. В его голове настойчиво крутилась мысль, что он, может быть, убил двоих из шести последних японцев. Но слабость, образовавшаяся в нем, была столь оглушительна, что он почти не услышал легкого скрипа открывающейся двери. Хара стоял, облокотившись на нее, и по щеке у него тянулась дорожка черной крови, будто бы от слезы. Хара улыбался.

«Хо, хо, — низким грубым голосом запел с земли Ямазаки, — летят светлячки…»

Ивата завизжал, пальнул наугад из пистолета куда-то вниз. Вспышка на мгновение ослепила его.

— Пистолет — дядям не игрушка, — со вздохом сказал Ямазаки. 

На Ивату повеяло запахом разогретой кожи и чего-то горького, а потом широкие пальцы со сбитыми костяшками железной хваткой сжались у него на горле.

— Дурацкие у тебя шутки, Ямазаки, — Хара со скрипом облокотился на капот.

Ивата, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, пытался разжать руки у себя на шее. На востоке поднималась крупная яркая луна, просвечивая насквозь кроны деревьев.

— Ну и чего ближе не подвез? — нудел Хара. — Тащить теперь и его, и сумки.

— Дотащим, — благодушно отозвался Ямазаки над самым ухом Иваты. — Ты же знаешь Фурухаши. Подъехали бы ближе, ни тебе глаз не досталось бы, ни мне — языка.

— Твоя правда, — Хара мерзко хихикнул. У Иваты звенело в ушах. В это мгновение он вдруг понял, что луна — это плотный круглый пучок светлячков. Они уставали светить и по очереди гасли. Луна постепенно превращалась в жужжащее скопище черных точек.

— Ну вот и все, — ласково сказал ему Ямазаки откуда-то издалека. — Спасибо за участие.

Последняя мысль, которая пришла Ивате в голову, была про то, что из последнего года его жизни получилось бы дурацкое трэшовое аниме, которое никто бы не стал смотреть, а то, что было до этого, и вообще не стоило упоминания.

Луна окончательно погасла.

***

Сето прилетел в сумерках. Ханамия видел, как его крылья сбили самый верх кольца тумана, окружающего Кирисаки Дайичи. Длинная тень медленно пронеслась мимо главного здания, похожего на дохлого жука, выставившего жвала закругленной лестницы в сторону главной аллеи. На Ханамию повеяло жаром, струя горячего воздуха обожгла щеки, и Сето приземлился на конек крыши, покачиваясь и цепляясь когтями за кровлю. Когда он выпрямился, кожистые нетопыриные крылья у него за спиной лениво повисли.

— Я все думаю, когда же ты начнешь заворачиваться в них, как в плащ.

— Это как же мне суставы надо вывернуть, — Сето неуверенно балансировал на скате крыши.

— Давай руку, Кентаро, — Сето с благодарностью уцепился за протянутую ладонь. — Опять ветром уносит?

— Типа того.

Солнце садилось, и ветер медленно перемешивал красно-оранжевые слои тумана. Сето достал из кармана сигареты и закурил. Лицо у него теперь все время было таким сонным, словно вся жизнь вокруг него превратилась в дрему, в которой он живет, переплывая из фазы быстрого в фазу глубокого сна. Он теперь все время ходил лохматый.

Где-то вдалеке единожды каркнула ворона и замолчала. Ханамия вздохнул. С начала зимы птицы как замолчали, так и не подавали голоса, не считая этой самой вороны, да и та каркала все реже. Даже цикады шуршали все тише с каждым днем. 

Сето рядом с ним выдохнул дым и со скрипом почесал щеку кончиком крыла. Из-за тумана Ханамии по ночам становилось зябко, даже летом.

— Хочешь? — Сето приподнял крыло, и Ханамия придвинулся к нему вплотную. Крыло было кожистым и жестким и казалось холоднее, чем Ханамия помнил. — Скоро приедут, — добавил Сето.

— Как будто я что-то сказал, — привычно огрызнулся Ханамия.

— Как будто я что-то ответил, — Сето раскатисто зевнул и подавился дымом.

— Мне только кажется или туман поредел? Ты как?

Сето внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Прятаться уже незачем, ты же знаешь. Мы с Фурухаши облетели весь Токио, Фурухаши вон до Сендая долетел. Ребята обследовали весь центр по земле. Никого не осталось. С другой стороны, ты прав, я голодный, — Сето пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, Ямазаки и Хара приедут с добычей.

— Все так, — крылья Фурухаши нравились Ханамии куда больше, перьевые, пушистые, угольно-черные. Как у ангела. 

Фурухаши тоже голодал, и его перья подернулись проседью, словно пеплом или паутиной. Стемнело так быстро, что Ханамия упустил этот момент, и теперь круглая полная луна освещала крылья Фурухаши, превращая их в черненое серебро. Не считая них, Фурухаши скорее выглядел как персонаж манги про демонов со своим пустым взглядом на пустом же лице.

— Ну вот, и Кирисаки Дайичи, «Туманный мыс», снова оправдает свое название, — Сето хохотнул. Слышно было, как Ямазаки, ругаясь, со скрипом открывает ворота, а Хара пьяно смеется в ответ. Фары широкими лучами прорезали поредевший туман и погасли.

— Эй вы, там, на крыше, — Хара умел двигаться совершенно бесшумно. — Кушать подано. Идите, не смущайте Ханамию.

Сето с Фурухаши переглянулись, Сето встал — Ханамии тут же стало холодно — и оба они сорвались с крыши, тяжело взмахивая крыльями в воздухе.

«Медленные, слишком медленные», — цыкнул про себя Ханамия.

— Привет, капитан, — на крышу выбрался Ямазаки, и встал, уверенно, как всегда, словно врос в поверхность.

— А ты чего не с ними?

— Да я все, — Ямазаки помялся, зачем-то потер бледную круглую ссадину на лбу, сел рядом с Ханамией и накрыл его плечи своим дурацким плащом. — На, держи.

На крышу он явился с сумкой. Ханамия вжикнул молнией. Внутри, жестоко утрамбованные, лежали книги.

— И еще университетская программа третьего курса, — Ямазаки вздохнул. Ханамия, светя внутрь фонариком, жадно перебирал книги. В их старом корпусе стоял стационарный генератор, но они старались не гонять его попусту. Перейти на естественный цикл сна и бодрствования для Ханамии неожиданно оказалось достаточно просто.

— Сейчас, дай, — Ямазаки попробовал раскрыть сумку до упора, зацепился ногтем за молнию и зашипел.

Ханамия взял его за руку. С утра Ямазаки пытался открыть для него баночку консервированного тунца и никак не мог подцепить кольцо слишком короткими ногтями. Теперь они у него отрасли на добрый сантиметр. И глаза наконец снова начали светиться в темноте.

— Скажи, — тихо спросил Ханамия, — вам надолго хватит?

Ямазаки отнял руку, прижал к груди:

— Нет.

В густой ночной тишине плавало напряжение, которое, казалось, можно было пощупать руками. 

— И что дальше? — туман стал плотнее, скрыл главное здание школы, вишневую и кленовую аллеи, заполнил гнилую чашу открытого бассейна и подобрался к самой крыше. Луна ярко и холодно освещала колеблющуюся молочную поверхность.

— Дальше, как и прежде, — Сето единым прыжком взлетел из тумана и приземлился на крышу. — Мы ляжем и будем спать, ожидая возрождения человечества. Такое, в конце концов, происходит не впервые. 

— А раньше как было? — Ханамия бездумно отковыривал ценник с обложки университетского учебника химии.

— Не то чтобы я хорошо помнил… — глаза Сето закрыла непрозрачная пленка, как будто воспоминания затуманили его взгляд, опустившись, как второе веко. — Просто в определенный момент все исчезало, животные, люди. Мы оставались одни и впадали в спячку…

Ямазаки вдруг сладко вздохнул и растянулся на крыше, улегшись головой Сето на колени.

— Хорошие были времена, — он улыбался.

— Вот видишь, — когти Сето хищно изогнулись и почернели. Ханамия смотрел, как осторожно он перебирает лохмы Ямазаки, темно-красные, похожие на кровь в свете луны. — Ямазаки тоже хочет спать…

Когда Ханамия только узнал о них, едва только познакомившись поближе и осмелев, долго пытал каждого, чтобы узнать, что же они такое, и остался ужасно разочарован — они и сами не знали. Ямазаки и вообще сказал, что он человек, хотя на старых фотографиях у Ханамии дома он присутствовал на всех, не меняясь уже в течение века. 

— Ну хочешь, называй нас демонами или «они», — с жалостью предложил Сето.

Ничего, кроме сиюминутного, их не интересовало, Сето и Фурухаши умели летать и отводить глаза, с Ямазаки и Харой вообще мало что было понятно. И тогда Ханамия решил, что использует их по своему усмотрению. Ханамия хотел баскетбола и справедливости на собственный лад.

Он тогда начал разговор со слов:

— Представьте, что вы люди…

Им понравилось. На самом деле у вопроса, куда во время матчей смотрели судьи или почему Киридаю сходили с рук все травмы, оказался крайне примитивный ответ: Фурухаши и Сето всего лишь нужно было поесть незадолго перед игрой.

Мысль, что его сокомандники вообще-то едят людей, Ханамию не смущала, не такой он был человек. Тренер до сих пор числился в списке пропавших.

Теперь Ханамия сидел на крыше и вспоминал, какой дурой считал героиню аниме «Девочка, покорившая время». Эта идиотка использовала прыжки во времени, чтобы вернуться и еще раз съесть любимый ужин. Оказалось, что он сам ничуть не лучше — взял четверых демонов и организовал из них баскетбольную команду. И даже его планы вырасти, выучиться и хорошенько их исследовать во благо науки мало что меняли в свете последних событий.

— А я думал, вы меня съедите.

— Шутка, повторенная дважды, перестает быть смешной, — рот Ямазаки угрюмо скривился.

Ханамия смотрел на него и холодно думал о том, как ему повезло. Он помнил все те дни паники и шума. Школу эвакуировали, как при пожаре. Все бежали, толкаясь, коридоры изнутри омывал гул и противные девчачьи крики. 

Они возвышались над человеческим потоком на целую голову. Хара противостоял течению, высоко подняв руки с портфелем и улыбаясь, Фурухаши вжался в угол и на каждого, кто пытался увлечь его за собой, _смотрел_. Сето, отыскав глазами в толпе Ханамию, махнул в сторону окна, в направлении старого корпуса. Его собирались отремонтировать, но у руководства никак не доходили руки, и так он и стоял, тихий и заброшенный, двухэтажное безликое строение эры Тайсе. Они двинулись против потока.

В считанные минуты школа опустела. В старом корпусе пахло сырым деревом и пылью. Все лестницы и половицы старчески скрипели. На чердаке Ямазаки закашлялся, закрыл нос и рот рукавом и невнятно сказал:

— Вот блин, чуть-чуть до каникул не дотянули…

На крыше Сето разделся по пояс, снял ботинки и носки, выпрямился. Ветер трепетал над его острыми лопатками, темнея и превращаясь в крылья. Через несколько минут школу запечатал туман.

— Подумай, — у Сето всегда был очень внимательный, свежий и умный взгляд. — Может, сходить за кем-то?

Ханамия попробовал сначала позвонить, потом написать маме. Она молчала долгих полчаса, и он исходил крышу вдоль и поперек, однажды наступив на Хару, за что тот цапнул его за ногу, поцарапав ногу сквозь форменные брюки.

А потом ему в почту упало письмо.

«Дорогой! — писала мама. — Вокруг ужас что творится, так что я позвонила Джорджи, и вот пишу тебе из вертолета по пути в аэропорт. Твой директор уверил меня, что эвакуация проводится безопасно и в срок, и господин Хиротака уже организовал убежище в своей летней резиденции где-то в районе горы Рокко. Вас обещали доставить туда в целости и безопасности. Если что, ключи от квартиры я оставила консьержке. В сейфе лежит немножко наличности, код — мой день рождения. Если что, пользуйся, не стесняйся. Митти я забрала с собой, у нее достаточно корма, и я взяла ее любимые игрушки и розовую попонку, так что не волнуйся за нее. Как только наладят сообщение, свяжись с американским консулом и дай ему координаты адвоката Джорджи. Надеюсь, все эти проблемы быстро решатся, и мы снова будем вместе. Целую тебя и горжусь: ты вырос достойным человеком».

Письмо завершалось тремя смайликами-сердечками и номером телефона того самого адвоката того самого Джорджи, которого Ханамия знал только под этой какой-то собачьей кличкой. Ханамия позвонил, не откладывая в долгий ящик, и долгие десять минут слушал Гайдна и механический голос в трубке, который просил подождать, пока кто-нибудь подойдет к телефону.

— Решайся сейчас, — сказал Сето. — Кто знает, сколько нам с Фурухаши поддерживать барьер. Не хотелось бы впустую тратить силы.

И Ханамия решил подождать. На следующий день, глядя на колышущуюся толпу зомби, медленно текущую по направлению к центру, Ханамия понял, что дождался. Важных номеров в его телефоне было раз, два и обчелся, и все молчали. Он написал Имаеши в «Лайн» и не дождался ответа. Интернет, радио и телевидение очень быстро стали напоминать театр призраков.

У Ханамии почти на месяц раньше наступили летние каникулы: он купался в бассейне, бегал по утрам и вечерам, когда спадала жара, и к нему присоединялись для пробежки то Хара, то Ямазаки, то оба вместе. Они же осторожно выбирались на улицу, зомби им оказались не страшны. И Ханамия смотрел, как они бегут вдаль, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, а потом возвращаются тем же путем, и Ямазаки идет охлаждать в роднике пару спелых арбузов. Никто из них не проявлял признаков паники, наоборот, они вели себя точь-в-точь, как прежде, и Хара, лежа на животе на крыше и болтая ногами, мог сказать Ямазаки, тыкая тающим мороженым в сторону улицы и толпы зомби:

«О, смотри, еще одну нашли. Визжит-то как, аж уши заложило. Спасем?»

«Она не в твоем вкусе, слишком коротконогая. И не в моем, потому что я люблю веселых, а ей не весело. И… А впрочем, уже поздно», — Ямазаки с хрустом разгрызал фруктовый лед. Помимо своего основного рациона они разве что изредка употребляли сладости.

Потом людей вообще не стало, наступила неожиданно печальная, хмурая осень, и Ханамия видел лишь зомби. Те подходили к воротам школы и долго бродили вдоль туманного барьера, медленно, печально и неслышно — рваные тени уходящей эпохи.

С середины зимы на улицах прекратилось всякое движение, а Фурухаши, Сето, Ямазаки и Хара начали голодать. Сето целыми днями спал, укрывшись в коконе крыльев, Фурухаши мерз. Ямазаки и Хара стали меньше играть в баскетбол и перестали звать его в выстуженный серый зал с половицами, утратившими прозрачный лаковый блеск. Но они продолжали держаться.

«И вот теперь — все», — понял Ханамия.

В абсолютной тишине было свое удовольствие. Луна поднималась все выше, и Ханамии казалось, он слышит шелковистый шорох, с которым она скользит по ночному небесному склону. В темноте звезды набухли и стали как пушистые шарики на свежей мимозе. 

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — негромко предложил Сето и лег поудобнее, подогнув крыло под себя. — Что ты видишь?

Ханамия видел безмолвный черный Токио — нигде ни огонька — лишь силуэты будущих черных руин.

— И что же я вижу? — впервые ему захотелось попросить у Сето сигарету.

— Мир без идиотов, — улыбнулся Сето. — Все, как ты и хотел.

Ханамия не смеялся давным-давно:

— И правда что.

— Всегда знал, что ты оптимист, — Ямазаки с хрустом потянулся.

— Но Ямазаки-то остался, — Хара, болтая ногами, накручивал челку Ямазаки на тощий бледный палец, увенчанный хищным когтем, и, как всегда, улыбался.

— На себя посмотри, — Ямазаки смешно скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, что у него происходит надо лбом.

— Вы не считаетесь. Вы идиоты того сорта, против которого он не имеет ничего против, да, Ханамия? — Фурухаши сосредоточенно перебирал маховые перья на крыле.

Ханамия молчал по двум причинам: во-первых, боялся спросить, не один ли из них обеспечил ему такое исполнение желаний (но, тут же одернул он себя, они же слишком слабые, кажется…), и во-вторых, потому что при таком раскладе распоследним идиотом оказывался он сам. В конце концов, не существовало людей удачливее.

— Раз нашелся по крайней мере еще кто-то, кроме нас, — Ханамия уселся на самом краю крыши и свесил ноги вниз, — могут быть и другие выжившие. Может, не здесь, а где-то на большой земле.

Они все молчали и смотрели на него.

— Мир, в котором нет идиотов, потому что нет вообще никого — исполнение желания дурака, — снисходительно пояснил Ханамия. — А я не дурак. Это только первая часть. Вторая — мир без дураков, потому что в нем все умные. Ну, насколько это возможно, конечно, я же не господь бог.

— Блин, такой момент, а я без диктофона, — посетовал Хара.

— Кто со мной?

— Я пас, — Сето поднял руки. — Слишком хочу спать.

— Я согласен, — Фурухаши широко распахнул крылья и сложил их. — Я сыт, на сколько-то меня хватит. А еще у меня чувство направления. Ну и кто знает, найдем ли мы способ добраться до побережья человеческим способом…

Ханамия смотрел на его крылья и думал, что никакая безвыходная ситуация не повод отказываться от амбиций.

— Мы, увы, бесполезны, — Хара сказал это за них обоих с Ямазаки.

Фурухаши тревожно поводил крыльями в воздухе, отчего-то похожий скорее на большую черную бабочку, чем на птицу.

— Ну а мы, — Сето широко зевнул и потер глаза, — найдем место для сна. С этими сухопутными одни проблемы, — он кивнул на Ямазаки и Хару.

Ямазаки мстительно ущипнул его за руку.

— А я так хочу посмотреть на снегопад в горах, — Сето мечтательно прикрыл глаза.

— Я смогу вас найти, если что, — прошелестел Фурухаши.

— Главное, Ханамию не ешь, отравишься, — Хара смеялся.

— Не волнуйтесь, — Ханамия холодно улыбнулся. — Я просто так не дамся.

Фурухаши нежно улыбнулся, словно услышал хорошую шутку. Хара и Ямазаки уселись на колени на крыше напротив друг друга и принялись хлопать в ладоши.

— Как там? «Хо, хо, летят светлячки…»

— «Там воды горькие, здесь воды сладкие», — подхватил Хара.

Ханамия порой не понимал их забав.

«Значит, решено, — подумал он. У него в кармане лежало шелковистое, длинное перо Фурухаши, одно из тех, которые он начал терять во время этой долгой, унылой зимы. В минуты раздумий Ханамия трогал его, и перо щекотало ему ладонь. — Назад дороги нет…»

Ему было почти грустно.

Над Кирисаки Дайичи завершалась ночь.


End file.
